Wildfires On The Loose
by snowwygirl4
Summary: This is a redo of what I thought should have happened last season, rather then what actually did happen. Bad at summaries but please read. Main characters are matt and Kris, but Dani and Junior will be a big part in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I just finished watching all the seasons of Wildfire, and I loved it! But I wanted Kris to end up with Matt. So, I decided to create my own version of how I think season four should have gone. **

**(Six Months Later)**

**Setting: The beginning of season 4.**

_Last Season: Kris Furillo and Gillian Parsons believe that the ending of the race was not fair, so they have an illegal match race, and Kris wins the race and gets millions of dollars. When the racing board comes to take away the racing licenses of Raintree and Davis farms, Kris gives back the money and loses her Jockey License and Dani takes the blame and looses her racing license. Jean then makes the decision that Kris is not allowed to live at Raintree, which angers Matt. Dani leaves her father and Junior._

_ The wildlife of Colorado is hot and particularly dry. There is not much life you can imagine in this weather. All of a sudden there is a gush of wind and Kris Furillo is racing by on the back of a horse. Horses all of a sudden rush right past. At the opening, the horse is being gently patted by Kris. She is laughing out of breath as the other people join her. The strange man hands her over the money she won._

"Great race Furillo. You are a really good rider. Why don't you race on the real tracks? There is a hell of a lot more money involved in legit races."

_Kris shrugs her shoulders, _"Eh… I don't do legit." _Kris walks away happy about her win. Even though the truth is that she doesn't race on the real tracks is because the Racing Board took her Jockey License away. When she left Raintree, she left that life behind and wouldn't tell anyone about her old life. But she did miss her favorite horse… Wildfire. She would think about Wildfire constantly when she would race. Wildfire was her best friend. _

On her way back to her motel she stopped at her favorite diner for food. She had befriended a nice lady and they would always talk. "Honey, What is the matter?"

"Nothing. I just won a race today. Got some more money."

"Congratulations! That is wonderful. Have anything in mind of what you are going to do with all that money? Move back home? Go and visit a special someone?"

_Kris knew that it was impossible for her to move back to Raintree. She knew that when Jean kicked her out and Pablo had agreed with her, that she would not be welcome. A special someone though would be Wildfire. She would love to be able to see him. But it would be too risky for her to try and visit him since he was being stabled at Davis Farms. _

"Well there is someone. He is strong and magnificent. I love him a lot."

"Does he talk a lot?"

"No, he is not really a talker. But he is an amazing listener." 

**Back at Raintree**

_Well the life at Raintree is packed with people. They have changed their lifestyle of racing horse breeds to becoming a dude Ranch. It is definitely not what anyone expected of Jean, but once Kris was gone and Pablo had moved Wildfire to Davis Farms; she could no longer take on such a life. By the end they had dug themselves into such a money pit that they had to sell all the horses. Once they were sold there was barely enough to save the family farm. Jean made a very large cosmetic change to Raintree, but it would bring in much more money then before. _

_ Having to be a Ridder it means that you are to be apart of the family business. It is set in stone for Matthew Ridder. Before he wanted to go for something new but his love for horses couldn't let him do something else. He has been around horses all his life and they ARE his life. He can't change that fact, even if he wanted to. But he doesn't. But now so it is a Dude Ranch, he just wants to get away. He has no interest in this life; he wants to be in racing. _

_ Matt Ridder knew from the day Pablo brought Kris Furillo to Raintree that he wanted to be with her. She was a beautiful and passionate person. She loved horses as much as he did. He got his dream. He dated her and everything was amazing. She was the jockey for Raintree, he was co-owner of Raintree, and they were together and doing well. But when his mom tells them that they are having money problems everything changes. Matt says they will sell some horses and Jean agrees. But Kris decides that the match race could solve the problems if they win. But when she tried to give Jean the money and she wouldn't accept the money._

_ Kris makes a huge decision to lose her Jockey license, so that Raintree doesn't lose its title of life as Thoroughbred Horse Racing. When she decided this giving the money back, she thought that Jean and Pablo would be happy but they aren't. The only thing keeping them on terms with them is that what she did for Raintree. Matt tried to make her not leave but she told him that she is screwing up everyone's life. He hasn't talked to her since then. He can't find her. He wanted to but she is making it pretty much impossible by not wanting to be found. _

_ He still loves her and wants to find her but it is too hard to find her. She did a good job by hiding herself away from reality. _"Matt! Can you come and do the trail for the group soon. For some reason they all really like you and begging for you. Plus it will help me out a lot. I have so much to do and can't take on another task when I am already so behind."

"Fine mom. I can do it. But don't let me find you dillydallying. I won't accept that. You must be doing something." Matt smiles and loves his sarcastic ways.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Isn't this supposed to be a horse racing farm?"

Jean turns to see whom that voice may belong to. Her eyes meet with the eyes of Jesse.

"Jesse! It is so great to see you. I didn't know you were back." Jean is as happy as anyone to see Jesse here.

"Well now you know." He lets a huge grin plaster onto his face. "How's everything going Matt?"

"So-so. Not my favorite idea of life right now. I want to be back in the racing horses life, not the—" Matt was soon cut off by his mother.

"Matt you know that I am not sure about racing. After the whole racing board incident with Kris, that it has made me thinks through. Plus, this is bringing in a lot more money. Much more then when we were raising Thoroughbred horses. It was weird for him to hear his mother speak of Kris with such distinct dislike. Her voice was so harsh toward Kris. It tore Matt to hear her say that. "Mom why do you have to be like that? You used to love Kris like she was you own daughter." Jean was shocked be his tone of voice. She knew that he had feeling for Kris and he always will. But the way he just attacked her was not usually like him. Usually he would sulk about Kris. She remembers that day when she kicked out Kris, and had to sell all the horses. He was so upset. He had drove forever in search to find Kris. But his luck was not working for him.

"Matt. You know… I did love Kris and treated her as if she was my own. But when she went against me, even you Matt. That changed everything. When She tried to give me that money I would never had accepted it no matter what. It was illegal money. When the racing board came and threatened us I truly believed that was the end of Raintree. But when she took responsibility on her own and lost her racing license, I saw a person who really loved this family, the Ranch. But I couldn't allow her to stay at Raintree after everything. You understand that right Matt?" She looked at his, but he just stood there looking at his feet, giving her the cold shoulder. He loved his mother, but Raintree was his life and if she had to sell all the horses, it just didn't seem right to like Raintree anymore. Raintree just wasn't even remotely close to what it was known for. He missed the racing life. But he would have to convince his mom to do the same. Which was not going to be easy.

**A/N: **Well that is Chapter One! The next chapter will be more with Junior and Dani. I hope you liked it. I just didn't like the way the last season was. So that is why this story was made. Please Read and Review. The more reviews the more I will update, and the faster I will. PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Wildfire On The Loose

**A/N: Well here is chapter two. I am so sorry for the delay. I get such bad writers block all the time. But a reviewer somewhat dragged me out of writers block without realizing it. I also have been crazy busy with school so I have barely had time to write. I am so over stressed. But I am almost done. So happy it is almost summer! Then I can write more hopefully. Well here is chapter 2! I hope you like it. It is pretty long. Probably the longest I have ever written for a story. Well I was on a roll when I was writing this. Please read and review!**

**Ch.2**

"Your mom has definitely changed since everything happening. The racing board incident did something to your mom." Jesse was saying to Matt. "it just doesn't seem like her to do something this drastic to Raintree. Is she really giving up racing and everything she loved for a dude ranch?"  
"To say the least, if this is what I was planning on doing with my life then you are completely wrong. This is just not right and I know it. But mom is having a hard time getting over everything that has happened lately. I have been working on it, but it is so hard. She is so distant lately. I can't get her to listen. Maybe she will listen to you. I can't get her to hear me out. You always seemed persuasive."  
"Kid, this is a lot. I don't think I can persuasive her. She is so different. In a rut. I want to help but I don't even know if I could."  
"Jesse we've got to do something. Anything. I don't care what but something must be done. Maybe Junior could help. I'll go talk to him.

**Somewhere out in Colorado.**

The smell of the dust was in the air. All Kris could smell was that bitter smell. It always tickled her nose when it wafted past. "ACHOO!" _Ugh. She thought. This is so gross. I wonder whom I'm racing today. Hopefully someone with a tad speed and talent in them._ she pulled on clothes that didn't slow her down much. There weren't many options but she had a few pieces that worked. She grabbed her helmet and was out the door. She locked the hotel door and walked towards her transportation. She went first to the diner. Knowing that it would be good to get some nutrition in her before her race. She loved racing more than anything but out in the desert it was hard to find great riders. But she did find tons of races. But she did miss the tracks, grass, and Raintree. But mostly wildfire. Wildfire defined her, Raintree did. She missed life there. She missed everything about it. Even Matt. It was hard thinking about matt, he was so sweet. She thought that she might have loved him. But she destroyed everything. That match race with Jillian was the worst decision she could have made. She lost her racing license. But saved Raintree. Let them keep on breeding racehorses. She saved it even though she had to leave. So she had to leave that entire life behind. "Hello darlin'. How are you today? You seem as though something is going on. "  
"Hi. Well I guess I am okay. Not so bad. I have a race set up. I just hope this person isn't a joke like the last few people. I want a challenge." All that was somewhat true. At least the point of wanting a challenge. She didn't want to get rusty at racing.  
"I know you mean that when you say it. You need a challenge. Not someone weak so that you have to pull back. You want to give it your all"  
"Yes I do. I want to race. I better go though. See you later."  
"Good luck!" she yelled before the door slammed shut.

**At Davis Farms.**

"Junior? You here?" Matt yelled in the stalls. Hoping to see junior there. But it seemed deserted except for the horses. He walked over to wildfires stall and saw that same and loving horse that he loved. He saw Kris every time he looked in wildfires eyes. Things were just not right. He patted wildfire and left wildfire. He decided best thing to do was go to the main house. _Ugh. I hate that house. But he's got to be in there._ He knocked on the door but it opened at the touch of his fist. "Junior! You here?"  
"Matt? What are you doing here? And how'd you get into my house?" Junior seemed a tad agitated. He always did.  
"You don't need to be so rude. I was just hoping you were here. You are my best friend."  
"Yeah. I know. What do you need?"  
"Jesse is back."  
"Wow. What has it been a year?"  
"Probably. I don't even know anymore. But he was just as appalled as me about the dude ranch. We want to help my mom remember what she loves. But it is difficult. She won't even listen to me. I just need to figure out how to fix everything."  
"Yikes. Well your mom is really hard to make listen. But everything with the match race and Kris and Jillian really screwed up your mom. Kris hurt your mom because your mom felt her as her own kid. She didn't just let her work or you but she accepted her into your home. She let her get close. That puts a lot of pain in your mom. She holds grudges easily. So I don't know what to tell you."  
"I need something. I need to fix things."  
"What the hell do you want me to do about it? It isn't my problem. What do you think you can do! Go back in time so that you can change everything that happened with Kris! Huh! You can't get rid of what happened! Kris did what she did. She chose to do the match race! She chose to take the money. Hell it is something that you can't change!"  
"Why is it something that you can't try and fix? It is just as much as your fault as anyone else's."  
"How am I to blame for this! I did nothing! You did nothing. This is all Kris. It is between her and your mother. You can't just fix things because you don't like the way things are going lately. Try and figure out things yourself. Or just leave everything be and start accepting your mom's decision with the dude ranch."  
"You are supposed to be my friend. You are supposed to try and help me. Not try and tear me down. And yes Kris did that but she did it to save Raintree. She saved it. My mom was glad for that. My mom has the chance to still breed racehorses. But she won't. We could still be racing. And I need to make her believe it. I need her to still remember what she loves. She loves it as much as me. It is in her blood. Just like me. And my grandfather. Jesse too. But she is losing hope. She is forgetting what she loves. How about you act as a friend. And support me. Get my mom back to what she loves. Jeez. You are a lousy and pathetic type of friend." He gets up and slams the door.  
Junior heard the door slam and goes across the room. He went to the kitchen and there is Dani sitting on the kitchen table. "Jeez, Junior. What was that all about?"  
"Just Matt. I don't know what his problem is. But he won't stop."  
"Junior. Something was definitely not right. You could hear it in his voice. What is going on? Is it about Kris again? Can't you guys just forget about her? She is unknown lately. The last time anyone heard from her was 6 months ago. There is no way she is coming back. How can you suspect her to come back after being banished by there mom. Kris is not welcome."  
"It isn't about Kris, Dani. It is his trying to get Jean to go back to racing at Raintree and get rid of that dude ranch. He wants Jean to remember her love of racing. But I said I wouldn't help."  
"Why? Kris and I risked everything. I lost my license and Kris lost the chance to race. They can still race. Why is Jean so tough? Maybe I can help persuasive her. I'll talk to her. But you shouldn't give up on Matt. If this isn't about Kris, then you shouldn't give up on your best friend. He is more important then Kris. Don't just forget what you like. Dad loved this sport just a much Jean-"  
"Don't you dare bring dad into this! This has nothing to do with dad. This is that no one can swallow his or her pride. Dad is dead. He raced for money. There is no way he actually could love racing for racing. He loved money. Nothing else. He had no friends."  
"You don't even know dad. Dad loved more than just money. Yes he loved the money but he loved us. If he didn't love horses why would he have kept the farm? Him and Jean loved the racing life. You just don't get that. You act as a four year old because you don't care about anything. You have no feelings." She jumped up and grabbed her purse. She walked out just like Matt. She slammed the door and let that sound bounce through the kitchen. She got into her car and drove off. She didn't car where she went she just needed out. At least four miles out of the area she parked and called Matt.  
"Hello?"  
"Matt? It's Dani. Look I overheard you conversation with Junior. I am willing to go and talk with your mom. He might not be a big boy and help but I will. I want to help. She loved racing like my dad."  
"Thanks Dani. But I don't even know if anyone can help anymore. My mom isn't listening to anyone. She is being stubborn. The truth is, I know she misses breeding racehorses. She knows it. But she won't admit it. The last 6 months have been really tough. Everything that happened left a permanent mark on my mom. And I have been trying to heal it. But there are no options right now. I have nothing to make my mom believe again. I have to go. Stupid trail. Can't you just make someone else do it?" He hangs up the phone. Hoping that she didn't hear the end. It was all supposed to be under his breath.  
Dani knew it was her turn to try and help if Junior was so incapable. She put her can into drive and made a sharp u-turn and headed towards Raintree. Maybe it was a mistake to try and meddle with Jean but she didn't get it. Jean was someone that Dani looked up to. Jean loved the racing and horses but needed to be reminded.

**Flashback 6 months ago**

"I'll give back the money!" Kris spoke.  
"It won't be enough," explained the representative from the racing board. "Non-reported match races are forbidden. They are a huge violation. Consequences cannot be small."  
"Fine..." Long pause. She breathed in and spoke "I'll give up my racing license to take the blame. Raintree won't be penalized. I will."  
"I'll give up my license to treat horses too. For Davis farms mistake in it. Don't blame Raintree and Davis farms."  
Dani added. Junior looked over at Dani amazed at what she just did. But before he could speak Matt interrupted. "Kris don't do this. You love racing! Dani, you love them too! You are a great treated."  
"I have to do this Matt. Dani didn't have to but she did. I will risk it for Raintree. I love Raintree. It has been a true home for me, which I haven't had in years. Jean gave me chances and believed in me and I did turn my life around. Well at least I thought. I screw up. That is who I am. I will take the blame because it is who I am. I am a big girl Matt. I've been to jail. I am used to this." she looked over to the rep. "Will that do for you? Will Raintree be safe if I do this?"  
"It should be okay. But we must consult the president of the racing board. If it is okay then you will be revoked of your license. No more racing. You will be done."  
"Fine. See that it gets to the president then. Here's the money. Jean I saved you. You are fine. Safe."  
"Thank you Kris. But you can't be welcome anymore. I don't think that you being here is a good idea anymore."  
"Mom! Why? She saved Raintree."  
"Yeah, but she risked us losing everything. We could have lost more. Kris has made some bad decisions."  
"So have you mom! Everyone has. It is my fault to be with Jillian in the first place. If I just didn't get together with her all this might not have happened. So don't go blaming her for everything." Matt then made a run for Kris. "Kris! Where are you going?" he grabbed her arm before she could escape.  
"I'm leaving Matt. I'm not welcome here. Jean kicked me out. She was the only one who believed in me. Cared for me. She kicked me out; I'm not allowed to be here. Pablo was just as mad. He is just as mad. He believed in me from the start."  
"I believe in you! You can't leave. I won't let you leave."  
"Matt. I have made some bad decisions. I have messed up with everything. I can't be here. Matt. You have let me go."  
"No I don't. I won't let you leave. We will talk with my mom and Pablo. I need you here. I love you Kris. We can still work things out. We can be together."  
"Things can't be worked out. You don't deserve to be with me. You need to be with someone that hasn't made all kinds of mistakes. Find someone who can not screw up everything."  
"You can't leave. What about me? What about Wildfire?"  
"I will miss him. Even you. But I can't be around anymore. Just let me go."  
"No Kris."  
"Please." a tear shed from her eye. "Please.".  
"Kris." he said but she shed another and was trying to not look at him. He started loosening his hold on her. She pulled her arm free and started to walk away.  
"Goodbye Kris." Matt whispered not even loud enough for a fly to hear.

**Outside the Ridder's House**

Maybe it was a mistake for Dani to go to see Jean. But she thought it was a good idea. She knocked on the door. It took a minute or so before the door was opened. "Hi Matt. Is your mom here?"

**A/N: Well that is chapter two. I hope you all liked it. I worked pretty well on this one. I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon. REVIEW!**

**Snowwygirl4**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Well here is chapter 3. Sorry for the delay. School has been crazy this year and I need to get great grades. My homework load is enormous. It is crazy. Added into my marching band schedule is crazy as well. But it is almost done. :( Well here is chapter 3! Hope you like it!

Wildfires On The Loose Ch.3

**_Last time: Outside The Ridder's House_**

_Maybe it was a mistake for Dani to go to see Jean. But she thought it was a good idea. She knocked on the door. It took a minute or so before the door was opened. "Hi Matt. Is your mom here?"_

_**Now:**_

"Dani what are you doing here? Don't you understand that it's impossible? Everything has been falling apart. Nothing has been even close to normal. The only normal thing was when Jesse came home. But other then that? No."  
"Matt, if you really think that things have changed, then yes. Things are different. But if you really think this is all because of Kris leaving then-"  
"Dani, it is though. When she left everything changed. And not for the better either. I haven't had any contact with her since that day. I miss her and she needs to return. Everyday I wish I could find her and bring her back, I don't care if she was kicking and screaming, she would be brought back to where she belongs."  
"Matt the reason why you can't find her is because..."  
"Because why?"  
"Because she doesn't want to be found. That's why. She wants to stay out of things."  
"How would you know that?"  
"I am just guessing. Look is your mom here?"  
"Yeah. In the kitchen."  
"Thanks." Dani then brushed past Matt to the kitchen. It was a close call. Dani almost gave away the fact to Matt that she knows where Kris is and that she is in contact with her too. Kris probably would never have forgiven her for telling Matt. Dani was finally on good terms with Kris and she didn't want to ruin it. Dani walked into the Ridder's kitchen and saw Jean looking out the window. "Jean? Hi, umm I know this is so random timing for me to be here but I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Oh, Dani hi. I didn't know you were here. Sure we can talk."  
"Look, I know that this dude ranch is bringing in great money for you, but don't you miss racing? I know you are similar to my dad. He loved racing so much. So do you. "  
"Is this why you came? Oh Dani I do but it just never brought in enough money. Things go sour. Plus everything that happened it is just made it harder."  
"I know that Kris made a strong decision. But she gave back the money. She lost her racing license. She gave up so much to save Raintree. Why do you think she did all that? She could have just let you loose Raintree all together. But she didn't."  
"Do you think that I never knew that? The thing is the fact that yes she might have done those things but rather she should never have done the race from the start, taken the money. She could still be here. But that's not my issue."  
"How is it not your issue? You and Pablo were the ones to kick her out. She lost so much when she left Raintree. Matt is devastated. He loved her. She did what she did to try and help Raintree. So she might have not know what would happen. At least she did something to try and help. That is someone who truly cares enough to take the blame in the end and lose a license to something she loved. To not see Wildfire. They are inseparable, but now..."  
"Dani, I don't need to argue about this. This isn't your problem."Around the corner of the kitchen entrance was Matt sitting hidden, but capable so he could still hear what was going on. Dani made a mistake by doing this but it was too late now. She entered a territory that should have never been entered. Bringing Kris into this was just confused. He thought she came to try and convince his mom to get back to racing and no more dude ranch. But why did she bring Kris into this.  
"Jean, please just listen. Mistakes were made. But everyone makes them. Kris made the one to do the match race. I've made them. By your mistake was getting rid of Kris, but mostly this dude ranch. I don't know what you were thinking when you decided to change Raintree into this. My dad would have been disappointed. I would think things through and fix things. Bye Jean."  
Matt ran upstairs trying to not be seen by Dani but it was too late. She saw him sitting on the stairs. Whoops. Dani shrugged at him acting as like sorry, I failed. Then let herself out of the Ridder house. Matt walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later to see his mom sitting in a chair hunched over. He didn't see her like this very often but realized that, that conversation was a lot. But maybe it was ether for her to hear it from someone other than family. Dani and Junior were like family but they were a different type of family. "Mom?" Jean jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry for scaring you. "  
"It's okay, Matt. Is it okay if I had a couple of minutes alone?" He nodded and walked out of the room. Jean had a lot to think about. There was something that maybe she needed that realization in reality. Things were different for everyone and not just her. She knew that maybe Dani was right about a couple of things. But truthfully, who knows. Having Dani be the one to tell her this was weird. She wouldn't have guessed to see Dani coming to stick up for her father, her Raintree as a racing stable, for Matt, but for Kris? She always thought that Dani and Kris never got along. There must be a change in the winds.

**Out In The Desert**

Things are... Well not normal. She missed things from before. She missed seeing Pablo, Jean, Matt, Junior, but mostly Wildfire. Wildfire is her best friend but she feels as though she will never see Wildfire again. Kris figured that Raintree and her would never last. Well, she was right. Her only contact with that area is Dani. Shockingly it's Dani. But if Dani didn't see her on the road she would probably have only made it a couple miles. She wish she still talked to Pablo, but he hated her. Everyone hated her. There was no returning there. There were too many mistakes. She would miss Wildfire like crazy but it was for the best that she never returned. She was shocked that Dani kept her promise of keeping her location silent and that no one knew they were in touch. Or she told everyone, but they didn't care. That she was totally forgotten about.

**Back At The Ridder's House**

Matt was thinking about that entire couple hours and the conversation between him and Dani and Dani and his mom. There was something that was being hidden from him. Something was up with his mom. But Dani? Dani normally talked about things. But there was something she knew but wouldn't share what it was. But he would figure it out. If it was about Kris, he wanted to know. She meant the world to him and if Dani knew something, he would figure it out.

**A/N-** Well that's chapter 3. I am hoping to start chapter 4 soon. I had some random free time coming back from a field trip and got bored and decided to write this chapter, well type it on my phone to be precise. AND THAT IS HOW CHAPTER 3 WAS BORN! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't realize that it has been so long since I have updated this. It's been almost a year since. Yikes. I am terribly sorry. I have had some major writer's block with this story and have had no ideas what to write about for it. But then a few days ago, this came to mind and I started to write it. I am so glad that I got it written because I have felt so bad that I haven't been able to come up with anything lately. But here is chapter 4. Hope you like it! Read and review!**

Chapter 4

It was after a race and Kris was sitting next to the horse she was riding and looked out onto the horizon. It was so much different than Raintree and everything about it out there. But going back there was never going to be a possibility again. She missed it but she knew it wasn't possible. Everyone hated her or was too upset and disappointed in her decisions. Trying to get back in touch with anyone would just be a mistake. The only one who she could talk to was Dani. She loyally has been a good person and hasn't broken any promises. She missed Matt though. He really cared about her and was the only one who really tried everything to keep her there and for her not to leave. But she couldn't stay there just for him and Wildfire even though they both meant a lot to her. If she stayed she would have to be reminded everyday by people who didn't like her. She loved them all but having unrequited love was nothing she wanted to endure. But she wished it were possible to see Wildfire. To see wildfire's beautiful mane and adorable eyes. She wished she could ride Wildfire free again and go as fast as she could. Feel the wind through her hair. Maybe there was a possibility to see Wildfire. Even if maybe for a minute or just from a distance. But it was a huge risk to go back. Someone could see her. And she didn't want that. So no she couldn't go and see him.

_Dani_

This has just been a couple months for Dani. She has befriended Kris, the one person who she didn't ever like. But she did by helping her. She is keeping her location silent, making sure no one knows. But she wished that she could tell someone. She talked to herself about it all the time because it was not possible to talk about it with anyone. She almost let it known to Matt earlier. She almost broke her promise. But she knew that Matt really cared about her so he is probably dying to figure out where she is. If he did he would beg Kris to come back. Dani though agreed with all the reasons why Kris couldn't come back. She herself has asked Kris a few times to come back but to no avail it wasn't going to happen. Dani doesn't really have many friends lately but that's because she puts her mind to her work lately. She'd rather that way anyways. Putting herself to her work let her try and forget about everything else that is going on.

_Matt_

He knew that there was something that Dani was hiding earlier and it was about Kris. Which means he needs to know it. Kris was so important to him and the fact that he couldn't see her made it so much worse. If he ever gets to see her he is not going to let her go. He couldn't. Dani almost spilt so now I get to bug her until she spills. He made his way over to see her knowing she was at home or at work. He was going to try both until he finds her. He first made it to their house. She was going to be alone because Junior was on an outing with people so it would just be her. Luckily, her car was there so he made his way to the front door and rang the bell. It took a while but it opened to Dani. "What do you want Matt?"

He walked right past her and into the house, "I know you know something about Kris. The way you hesitated yesterday and all you were guessing about things. That isn't true is it? You know something about where she is. You have contact with her don't you?"

"Well you could have asked to come in. And no Matt I don't. I told you yesterday. I know nothing about her. I don't even like her and you know that. So why would we have contact with each other?"

"You really don't think I know you do you? I know that is a lie. You have contact with her I can tell you do. And do I really know if you hate each other. Dani come on give me something. I really care about her and really want to find her and bring her back."

"And how do you know if she wants to come back? Everyone hates her because of everything that happened. She can't come back with everyone hating her. It would kill her inside to know that she was hated by everyone, that no one wants her around."

"See! The way your speaking makes it seem as though you know something to do with her. I don't hate her, I care so much about her, Wildfire doesn't, Junior never seemed to after everything, and I am believing that you don't either. Please Dani."

"I can't Matt. I promised." she said in such a small voice that you could barely tell she was talking.

"Dani. Only I will know. I won't tell a soul. I swear. I just need to know where she is. And knowing you, you are barely holding it in anyways."

"You do know me well then. Fine Matt. But you can't let anyone know, promise me that. You can't go and see her. You will push her farther away."

"But Dani. I NEED to see her."

"No Matt. Promise me."

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay, follow me. We should sit down." he followed her to a couch and they say down and faced each other. She took a deep breath and was fiddling with her thumbs. "After the match race and everyone forced her out, she ran. She took what she could and walked. I found her a while outside town walking down the highway. For some reason a good side of me came out and decided to help her. She told me to get her as far as possible but still close at the same time. She is out in the desert; she still races when she can. She doesn't want anyone to find her though. She wants to be out of the way. Away from all the people who hate her. She made one mistake and forbid for Raintree to take the blame. She let herself loose her racing license and everything. Just to save Raintree and even after that she gets kicked to the curb."

"Not everyone had her kicked to the curb you know! I wanted her to stay. I begged my mom to change her mind and let her stay. But my mom wouldn't hear of it because of everything. I know that she loves Kris but she was just disappointed in her actions. Whenever she is disappointed in me, which happens all the time and badly sometimes too like the gambling, but she never kicked me out no matter how mad she was. I just don't get how she could do that to Kris though."

"Yes Matt, but that is what parents do. They are supposed to get disappointed in your actions sometimes but they would never kick their own kid out. Your mom might love Kris but she isn't her own flesh in blood. She took in Kris, so I guess being disappointed means that she is allowed to make her leave even though it may be painful because they trusted in their actions to do well and oblige to the rules set for guests in the house. It's the sad truth."

"Why are you being so rude about it and Kris? I thought you sorta liked her, but you are taking sides with my mother? She made a mistake like everyone else but gets punished worse and is kicked out and loses everything important to her."

"I am not taking sides with your mom, Matt! I am friends with her, I am the one who found her on the side of the road and helped her. If you care so much then where were you, huh? It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't stay here Matt. Everyone would have been on the hate train of it all. She would get criticized and she since she did what she did for Raintree, she wouldn't be able to do what she loves. And where she is now she is allowed a fresh start and she can still race horses, maybe not in big races like here, but she can still race."

"Yes you are! You are taking sides with her. If you were friends with Kris you would have made her stay. You would have if anything made her stay! But you did nothing. You drove her to a new place, a new home away from here! So you pretty much helped my mom! And I was out looking everywhere for her. I drove all over the place to find her but had no luck. I never gave up looking for her. It wouldn't just be a hate train either. I would be there for her and not allow people to be like that. But she would be able to have Wildfire."

"I am not Matt. I didn't drive her to the new place because of your mother. I did it for Kris, because that is what she wanted. And to tell you mister thinks he knows me so well, newsflash, I did try and get her to stay or come back, multiple times. I always do but she changes the subject every time. It just brings up so many bad memories for her. It is painful here. The hate train would always just keep on coming though Matt. You could never stop everyone from talking. Unless if you killed everyone. So no matter what she will be given a hard time and it will be impossible for her to get away from it here if she stayed. So her getting away was probably for the best."

"Well sorry I didn't know you'd try and get her to come back. But I would do my best at making sure that they left her alone. I would protect her from it all. It wasn't the best thing for her! Why could you say that, the best thing for her is to be here! With everyone, at Raintree, with Wildfire. Not in some desert where no one knows where she is but you and you are the only one she can contact. What about everyone else who might want to get in contact with her?"

"Well I did. You wouldn't be able to protect her from everything and you know that. It is the best for her. I wish it weren't true but it is. Being here would hurt her so much. I agree that it'd be nice for her to be here. Surprising I know, but it's true. I pushed people away and she is the only one other than you or Junior, but he is my brother so of course he will stay, that stayed put even though I did. If she were here than I could have a friend, someone to talk to. I might be able to talk to her over the phone but that is it. She doesn't want anyone to know where she is. She is afraid that if they knew that she isn't that far that they would find her and push her farther away. To her, seeing anyone else from here would hurt her so much and that would really break her."

"But I would try and protect her with all my will. She is that important to me. Sadly, I know it would, but I just wish so much that she could be here. So that I could have one other person around that is important to me. She could be here and not make me want to hurt myself, my mom for this stupid dude ranch thing, and everyone and everything to do with it. She could keep me in order with everything."

"I know Matt. I wish she could be here too. But it's too hard and difficult."

"Well that's not good enough. She deserves to be here just like everyone else. I need to see her, talk to her if anything. But seeing her would be great, really great actually. Why can't you just tell me her number or where I could find her? I'd be secretive so she wouldn't see me? I'd block my number so she wouldn't know it was me but I could still hear her voice."

"Because Matt! I broke my promise to her by telling you about where she is around. If I were to give you her exact location and you were to go and find her, secretively, what if she saw you? She would know I told you and broke my promise to her and she wouldn't want to be friends. And if you forgot to block the number? If she still were to have your number, she would know I told you. But even if she doesn't, and you forgot to block it, she could just call the number back and if you didn't pick up and it went to voicemail, she would yet again know I told you. So, no Matt. I am not telling you."

"Come on Dani! Please! This is so important to me and you know that! I really want to talk to her. She deserves to be here and I want to find a way for it to be possible. It might be hard but I don't care. I want her here. And if you really cared that much to have her as a friend and want her here then you would help too." And with that Matt got up and made his way to the front door. But before he could even get it opened it was slammed shut by Dani. He turned and looked at her angered that she wouldn't do anything about this to help.

"Matt, I'd help if I could and you know that! But it isn't that simple."

"It is simple Dani! It is not that hard to go to her and drag her back with us."

"You can't just drag someone to come. They have to willfully want to come back and I don't think that Kris is someone who really wants to. In her heart she might want to but she knows what it will lead to in the end. And it wouldn't be a good outcome."

"Sure you can! We can all protect her, you, me, and Junior. There are definitely others who don't hate her. We can lock ourselves and her into a room until she comes to her senses and comes back with us."

"She isn't a child who you can tell what to do! She has her own rights to decide what she does. And I think that she is not going to change her mind about it. Just let her make her own choices."

"What, and hers is to stay there away from people who care about her?"

"Matt, your mom doesn't like her. Pablo hates her and he was the first person to give her a chance after everything. But he hates her and that makes a huge impact on her. If she were to come back here she would have to face everyone who she let down and that would be to painful. Think if you were in her shoes, would you want to come back to a place where no one likes you but a spare few, but have to face everyone's stares and talking behind your back? Probably not. It would hurt you just like it hurts her."

"Fine you make a point there. It would hurt. But having people there to support you would make things not as hard."

"But just a group of teenagers? No adults behind you, rooting for you? Think of how hard that would be. We really don't have a say in anything that goes on. The adults make the rules and we can't change them no matter how hard we try."

"Well then we get the adults to listen to us. I am not backing down on this Dani. Kris deserves the chance to come back. Are you with me and will help me get her back?"

"I don't know Matt. She is going to kill me when she finds out that I told you. But I guess, I will help. Kris does deserve to be here, but you know it is not going to be easy for anyone to accept it, as well as Kris herself. I say that if she decides to come back, then it is her decision not ours to make. We can't drag her here against her will because she will just run again and probably go farther and be without contact with anyone."

"Fine, that's fine. She will forgive you. The fact that you are the one right now that she can confine with then I am sure that she won't always hate on you. If she gets mad at you, she will forgive you sooner or later. I don't care whether or not I have to drag her. But I would want to see her come back because she wants to."

"I sure hope your right Matt."

"I am. At least I hope so." Matt said the last part under his breath so that Dani wouldn't hear it. "Okay, now what is her address or at least a phone number."

"Wait, are you sure it is a good idea for you to be the one to go to her? I am not sure of the address; she lives in a motel/apartment type thing so I am not sure of the address or the place. But I do have the area she is in and where she is likely to be found. But I do have a number. She doesn't have a cellphone so the number I have is of where she usually is."

"I am sure. I will be careful. It is really important to me, Dani. Plus, I am the one who came up with the idea in the first place."

"Fine." Then Dani gave Matt her presumable location and the number as well. He was ready to go to her but finding a way to tell his mom that he was going for awhile and the reason including Kris, would make it so much harder.

"I need to go and come up with a plan on telling my mom that I am going."

"No Matt! You can't tell your mom that you are going to bring back Kris. Also, we need to come up with a way to do this but involving adults and getting them to agree and for them to like Kris again and not treat her horribly. Then you can go to Kris. But not yet."

"But I need to see her Dani. It is really really really important."

"How important?"

"Astronomically important."

"That important? Over Kris?"

"Yes, I have feeling for her that are so big and important that everyday of not seeing her makes it so much worse. The first days she left I was a mess, I still am, but I am trying to cope and think on the bright side that I will hopefully see her soon. But now that I know where she is, I can go to her. Fix myself and see the person who I care so much about. Please Dani? I need to see her."

Dani sat there pondering for a few seconds. She never knew his feelings for her was that much. She had a feeling that he liked her, but not this much. She wished she knew the feeling of that much love and that someone really cared that much about her. "Fine Matt, but please be really careful. Don't let her see you right away. Try and be inconspicuous about it. Don't talk to her either. We need as much time as possible right now to get people to side with us on this."

"Fine, fine. I won't talk to her."

"You need to promise me."

"I don't know if I can do that though."

"Well then you can't see her because you will blow your cover. We need to be really careful right now and if you were to talk to her, you would push her right away. So do not make a mistake about it. Please!"

"Fine. I won't talk to her. Can I go now?"

"Go ahead." Matt was out the door by now though, "Be careful!" Matt of course didn't hear this remark and was already in his car ready to go home quickly and get out before anyone see's him. He knew it wasn't easy but he was capable of being sneaky and quick when getting out of his house unseen.

When Matt arrived outside his home, he noticed that there were a ton of cars parked in their driveway. There was a party going on inside but also there seemed to be activities going on at the dude ranch. He knew it was going to be a tough go, so he parked out of the area so he could go unnoticed and went in the back ways to get inside. He had to pass the trailer that Kris stayed in which he hoped would soon occupy her again. When he got outside the house he climbed up so he could get to the second story balcony to get inside. When he got up he made sure it was clear and climbed in and quietly made his way to his room. He quickly got what he needed and took the same root back. He dropped the bag outside and climbed down the balcony so he was on the ground again. He made sure no one was around and then quickly ran back to his car. He then drove off quickly into the day.

**A/N- well there it is! Chapter 4! I am hoping this writer's block stays away for a while so I can get this story going again. Hopefully soon though! So read and review! I love you all! **


End file.
